The Baby's Daddy
by NikalaKitsune52
Summary: This all about Momma's, their baby or babies, and their babies daddy! Read and find out what we got on here for the time being!
1. Chapter 1

NikalaKitsune: Hello Everybody!!!!!!!

Inner: _'someone's youthful today...'_

Nikala: Yes, Hello!!

Kitsune: **Indeed...'chuckle'**

NikalaKitsune: This is more of a ask for help page for ideas for a baby daddy story I will, maybe work on...Ok I'll work on it faster than my other stories, Believe It!!!!!!

Everone else:**_...'sweatdrop'_**

Nikala: Okay...that was acward...

Kitsune: **You said it...**

Inner: _Anyhoo, for this fanfiction we will need the name, age, looks, likes, dislikes, hobbies, attitude of your character, and dreams for the future for your home made character._

Kitsune: **We will also need to know who you want to be in love with over a period of time with.**

Nikala: And also what you want the baby or babies to be named, your choice.

NikalaKitsune: As well as how many babies you want in the first place!

Kitsune: **So just click the little Review button at the end of this ask for help page, and write down everything we previously stated, so we can start this as soon as possible.**

~~~Silence for a minute or two~~~

Inner: _Anything else...?_

Kitsune: **Not that I know of,...Nikala?**

Nikala: Nope!!

Inner: _NikalaKitsune...?_

NikalaKitsune: Yes?

Inner:_...Is there anything else you want to say?_

NikalaKitsune: Yes...

Nikala: Well?

NikalaKitsune: I don't won't to get in trouble for saying it...

Kitsune: **Okay, kit.**

Inner: _What did it involve?_

NikalaKitsune: It just involved if you want a sister, brother, or family...

Kitsune: **That is acually a good question.**

NikalaKitsune: And if you wanted them to die at the begin, or if you want them alive for the whole thing...that was it.

Inner: _Well, aside from that we will thank everyone for their ideas..._

Nikala: If there are any...

Kitsune/NikalaKitsune:**...'snicker'...**

Inner:_...'glares at Nikala'...As I was saying, aside from that you'll thank us for the ideas..._

NikalaKitsune: Why, cause your stupid like that?

Inner:_...'pissed'...Listen y-_

NikalaKitsune: No you listen, I will not take your shit so you might as well keep your shit shucker closed, and not let shit come out of that thing you call a 'mouth'!!!

Inner:_...'shocked'..._

Kitsune: **Okay, now that that is over with please send in your ideas...**

Kitsune/Nikala: **And we thank you for reading this help page!!!!**

Inner:_...'still shocked'...._

NikalaKitsune:...'chuckles'...Yes thank you.

Everyone: **_And Please Click The Review Button, Please?_ **


	2. Sasori for me

NikalaKitsune: Hello, peps!!!

Nikala: Yes, hello my friends!!!

Inner:_..'glaring at a wall'..._

Kitsune: **Don't mind her she's just pissed from the last chapter.**

Inner:_...'glares at Kitsune'..._

Kitsune: **Why are you glaring at me?**

Inner:_...'huffs and turns back to glaring at the wall'..._

Kitsune/Nikala**:...'sweatdrop'...okay...**

NikalaKitsune: Well, aside from that sense no one is reviewing, like Nikala thought would happen...'glances at Nikala'

Nikala:...'glowing with pride, while Inner glowers more with anger'...

Kitsune**:...'sweatdrops'...**

NikalaKitsune: I'm going to do one of this for myself, yay!!!

Kitsune/Nikala**:...'thinks oh god, and Inner is still glaring at the wall'...**

Kitsune: **So..who will it be...Naruto?**

NikalaKitsune: Nope!!

Nikala:...Sasuke?

NikalaKitsune: No!!

Inner_:...Itachi?_

Everyone else**:...'glance at her'...**

NikalaKitsune: No..., but she was close...

Nikala: So there an S-class Criminal...?

NikalaKitsune: Yep!!

Kitsune: **Deidara?**

NikalaKitsune: No!

Nikala: Kisame?

NikalaKitsune: No!!!!'screams this disgustedly'

Inner_:..It is Sasori...isn't it?_

Everyone else**:...'glance back at her'...**

NikalaKitsune: Uhhh...'blushes'

Nikala: It is isn't it?

NikalaKitsune:...'nods head'...

Kitsune: **You got it right Inner.**

Inner_:...'glares at Kitsune, then at me, then back at the wall'..._

Kitsune**:...Well, she's lively today isn't she?**

Nikala: You can say that again.

Kitsune: **Well, she's lively today isn't she?**

NikalaKitsune: Yep, now can you please do the disclaimer...Kitsune?

Nikala: But I want to!!

NikalaKitsune: I know, but I want Kitsune to do it.

Nikala: But I-

NikalaKitsune...'glares at her'...

Nikala:...'shuts up'...

Inner:_ Just do the damn Disclaimer!!!_

NikalaKitsune:...'glares at her, then looks at Kitsune'...Kitsune, can you?

Kitsune: **Certainly, NikalaKitsune does not own Naruto, but she does own Nikala and me, Kitsune...happy?**

NikalaKitsune: Very...now enjoy the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sasori

Name: Hikari Tsuki

Age: 16

Looks: Long black hair tied up in a ponytail in the back, and piercing navy blue eyes.

Likes: Reading, writing, training, and Sasori of course!_**(yepers 'chesire cat grin')**_

Dislikes: Explosives, water, Konoha, and mild climates.**_('hint', 'hint')_**

Hobbies: Stated up in likes.

Dream: To be the best konioche ever.**_(well duh...oh continue on...please?)_**

_How you met:_

I was walking throw the woods of a lonely forest lost in my thoughts. As I went farther into the forest I began to hear voices.

"Deidara-senpai, where are we going!?" I heard an voice yell out in a kid voice, and I covered my ears.

_'My god...'_ I thought pissily.

_**'My god is right, Hikari...'**_ I heard Kyosuke say.

I sighed, and I heard the voices stop.

"Did you hear that Tobi, un?" another voice said.

"Yes Senpai Tobi did, Tobi heard a girl like voice!!!" the voice said, and evedentully his name was Tobi.

"Your right, and it came from right over there, yeah." the other voice said. I sighed, and decided to just step out, and safe myself the pain and suffering. So I stepped out, right into the eye sights of three different people. One had red hair and hazel eyes. The loud-mouth had black hair and a orange swirly mask. And the final one had blonde hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Look senpai Tobi was right it is a girl!!!" 'Tobi' screamed in excitment, and my eye twitched a see able twitch.

"Who are you girl, un?" The blonde one asked.

"Hikari Tsuki, sir." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked surprised, I wonder why?

"Usual when a person first seeing me thinks I'm a girl not a boy, how did you know I was a boy?" the blonde one said curiously.

"The sound of your voice and your smell." I replied to his curiousness.

"Smell?" he asked confused by half of my answer.

"Well, females and males give of different chemical smells, so different that if a male looks like a female, or a female looks like a male, then you can tell the difference by their chemical smells." I replied once again for his curiousness.

"Ohhh...I get it...a little, un." the blonde one said.

"I diffently get it, but how did you know to smell some one for their gender?" the red head asked.

"Kyosuke told me..." I said.

"And who is Kyosuke?" the read head inguired boredly.

"My friend and demon the 5-tailed demon fox." I said unsurly.

"Demon?" the blonde one inguired.

"Yeah...I'm a demon container..." I said.

"Your lucky well already have the 5-tailled demon dog, or we would've had to capture you then strip the demon out of you, but we won't have to so...go on and be free, un." the blonde one said.

"What a minute are you guys in the Akatsuki or something...?" I asked curiously

"Yea, why un?" the blonde one asked.

"Because I want fucking revenge on the Village Hidden in the Mist for being basterds, and bitchs toward me...so can I come with you guys and try and join the Akatsuki?" I asked once more.

"Why?" the red head asked.

"I already told you I want revenge..." I said coldly.

"Well then okay, then come with us, un." the blonde one said.

"Oh...and my name is Deidara." Deidara said toward me.

"AND I'M TOBI GIRL-CHAN!!!" Tobi yelled, to the point where I punched him in the cocksucker and sent him flying for miles.

"Basterd..." I mutter angerly. The red head chuckled and so did Deidara.

"And you are...?" I asked toward the red head, and I had a feeling that Deidara was going to tell me that he wasn't going to say his name, but then...

"Sasori no Akasuna..." he said bordly. I smiled, and thought.

_'I think I'm going to like it in the Akatsuki.'_

_How it happened: _I was walking threw the widing hallways of the Akatsuki's main hideout, when suddenly I bumped into a solid body, and fell down on the cold, dark floor.

"Are you ok....?" a bored voice said with a little concern. I looked up into the hazel eyes of Sasori.

_'Sasori...'_ I thought in a daze.

"I-I'm fine Sasori..." I said dazed.

"Are you sure...?" he asked once more.

"Yes now can you please help me up, Sasori?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes, then stuck a hand down for me to grap onto and be pulled up on to my own two feet. Even if it feels like I have two left feet in the presence of him all the time as it is.

"Thank you..." I called behind me as I walked away, unaware of the hazel eyes looking at me with love and compassion, before they to disappeared into the darkness.

_The next day:_

I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock at the door.

_'I wonder who it is?'_ I thought curiously.

**_'I'll give you guess as to who it is...'_** Kyosuke said.

_'Sasori.'_ I said.

_**'Yep...now please answer the door?'**_ Kyosuke replied.

_'Okay...okay don't get you panties in a twist, I'll answer it, sesh...'_ I answered. Kyosuke just chuckled and left me to answer the door, before the door was broke down in impatientness. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Sasori...of course._**(could you hear the sarcasm...if not then your gay!!!!! Ok not really, but you might be...nevermind...forget I even said anything...)**_

"Oh...Sasori what are you doing here?" I asked as curiously as I could at the moment.

"I-I need to tell..." he sighed.

"I need to tell you something..." he finally said.

"Well...what is it?" I asked really curious now.

"That I...I...l...to hell with this just let me show you..." he started, and I was about to ask him what the hell he meant, when he...kissed me!!! I know at the moment I was in shock . Then I did something to shocked and/or surprised him...I kissed back. And after we got out of the heated kiss, Sasori lend into my ear and whispered, "I didn't know you loved me..."

"Well I do...puppet." I said suducively, and he graoned in want.

"Do you know how much I have wanted you, love?" he whispered with want.

"Well, why don't you come over here and show me...puppet." I growled suducively.

"I will..." he said in my ear, and...I guess you could guess what happened in there, but I well give you the summary of it. No one person got that much sleep that night from all the moaning, groaning, yelling, and screaming that was coming from my room. _**(I'll leave the dirty thoughts to you guys, the readers...)**_

_How you found out: _I was eating my most favorable food right now. Which was...pocky, and I used to not like pocky, until about 2 months ago. About a half a month after that 'fun' night with Sasori in my room.

_'And that reminds me...Kyosuke, when was my last 'time of the month'?'_ I asked.

_**'Two months ago...ohhhh....'**_ she said in relisation.

_'What, what is it Kyosuke!?'_ I asked in a panic.

_**'First of all calm down...'**_ she started.

_'Ok...now what was it?'_ I hesitated in asking.

_**'Y-You might be with kit or kits...'**_ she hesitated.

_'....WHAT?!'_ I yelled in a fit of rage.

_**'...'sigh' just go and get a pregnancy test, then use it...okay?**_ she calmingly said.

_'Okay...okay...'_ I said trying to calm down, and I acually succed. Succes!!!!!

_Later that day:_

I was waiting in the bathroom, for the stupid, fucking pregnancy test to tell me the fucking results...yea I'm pissed, what the hell are you going to do about?

_'What...what if I am pregnant...?'_ I asked scardly.

**_'Then you'll have to tell Sasori...then he and I could help you threw this very stressful time for you'_** Kyosuke said nicely.

_'You've been nicer than usual...why is that?'_ I asked.

_**'Because at one point in time, I was just like you pregnant, but the father wouldn't help, and in the end I lost the baby...'**_ she broke of in a sob.

_'I'm so sorry...'_ I said with sympathy.

_**'But unlike you, even if he doesn't want the baby, you still have me to help you...'**_ Kyosuke said confidently.

_'I'll hold you to that..that is if he doesn't want the baby' _I said with waning confidence.

**_'I'm sure he'll want the baby, Hikari.'_** she said in a confident tone of voice.

_'You sure...?'_ I asked nervously.

**_'Positive.'_** she said in a strong voice.

_'Thank you!'_ I said in a confident voice.

_**'Your welcome.'**_ she replied with a soft tone of voice. Then I heard a _'beep'_, and reached to grap it, and then I looked at the results. My look became blank.

_'Shit...'_ was the last thing I thought before I passed out.

_How you told him: _Well I was lucky it was Konan, instead of the baby's father himself that found me on the bathroom floor pased out for unknown reasons at the time. But then, she found the results on the floor, and when I woke up I asked her not to tell him, and she said she wouldn't. But if I didn't tell him over a month or two, she said she would. And I knew she never backed down from her promises. Thats a damn, fucking fact. I told her I would, but I had to think a few things threw, then I'd tell him, and she said she would hold me to that promise. One way, or other he was going to be told he was a father. And I really didn't know how to tell him. So here I am at the edge of the one month deadline, and I still had the very nervous flipping in my stomach of telling him he was a father.

_'Kyosuke..?'_ I asked nervously.

_**'Yes, kit?'**_ she asked kindly.

_'C-Could you t-tell him about the b-b-baby...please?'_ I asked desparatly.

**_'Kit...'_** she said in 'that' tone of voice.

_'I know, but please I'm begging you, please!?'_ I asked panicly.

_**'Okay...okay...and you know all this stress could hurt the baby, Hikari...and that is part of the reason I'll tell him for you, and the other reason is I can tell how worked-up, and nervous you are about this...'**_ she in a 'mood'.

_'Oh thank you, Kyosuke!!' _I said excitedly. Kyosuke chuckled, and then took control of Hikari, but Hikari could still hear stuff and think stuff of her own free will.

_Kyosuke's POV:_

I walked down the winding labyrith of hallways, until I came to Sasori's room. I knocked on the door...once...twice...three times before I heard a cold voice say, "Come in."

_**'Well he's in a cheerful mood isn't he?'**_ I asked with humor in my voice.

_'Well, aparantly he is...'_ Hikari said with sarcasm dripping from every word she said. I walked in, and Sasori looked up.

"Hikari..." he said with a soft tone.

**_"Well, acually it's Kyosuke..."_** I said humorously.

"Kyosuke... then what are you doing here..." he said bordly.

**_"Just to tell you something that Hikari was to nervous to tell you..."_** I broke of on purpose.

"Which was...?" he said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

**_"That...you are going to be a father..."_** I said seriously.

"What?" he said shocked for a moment.

**_"You are going to be a father..."_** I said once again. He was silient.

**_"Do you want the baby...?"_** I asked seriously. He muttered under his breath.

_**"What was that?"**_ I asked in a 'tone' of voice.

"Yes!" he said in a shout and came over, and hugged me, and I hugged back for the sake of Hikari telling me to hug him.

**_"Well, I guess my work here is done..."_** I said then, went back into the resesses of Hikari's mind.

_7 1/2 months later: _I was resting in bed beside Sasori, when I felt something wet dripping down my leg, and I heard the voice of Kyosuke say in my mind.

_**'It's time...'**_ she said gently.

I sighed, then said,"Sasori," I nugged him, he just groaned and turned away from me. "Fine Sasori be that way, but if I lose this baby because you where just to fucking lazy to get up of your ass and take me somewhere more sterile, then I while make sure you never have fucking kids again!!!" I yelled. And quess what? That got him to moving right fast, and take me to the infirmary to have the baby.

_4 tireing hours later: _I was looking down at mine and Sasori's little miracle."She's beautiful..." Sasori whispered in my ear. "That she is, Sasori, that she is..." I stared in awe at the little life me and Sasori had made. "She has her mother's hair color and nose." he said. "But, she has her father's eye color, and facial structure..." I whispered lovingly toward him. "What should we name her?" he asked me. I 'hmmed', then said, "Hitomi..." Sasori looked lovingly into my eyes. "Beautiful...I love it." he said. "I knew you would, love" I said smiling. "I love you..." he murmured kissing me on the lips. "And I you Sasori, I love you." I murmured against his lips, and I felt his lips twitch up in a smile before I somehow fell asleep_**.(You just had a baby of course you'd be tired, and not know of yourself falling asleep...dipshit.)**_

Hitomi grew up to be as good if not better of a puppet master than her father. As well as the fact that she had her mother's tracking skills, and taijustu, ninjustu, and genjustu skills, as well. As well, as her mother's demon Kyosuke's daughter, Kunai. Who helped her to profect her skills to the highs level she could get to. Hikari and Sasori also had more children as well. Hoshi, meaning star, looked just like her father, Sasori. She had red-hair and hazel eyes. Her twin, Kasumi, meaning mist, looked just like Hikari. She had black-hair and the piercing navy blue eyes. And lastly, their was little Ryuu, meaning dragon, who like Hitomi was a mixture of them. He had red-hair, from Sasori, and his piercing navy blue eyes with a tint of hazel in them,from Hikari. All in all this family was happy, even if their days where number of in random. Safe to say they lifed happy and healthy lifes in the comforting arms of Sasori and Hikari.

**~The End...or is it?~**

**

* * *

**

NikalaKitsune: Okay people that is the end of the first real chapter, but their will be many more to come if I get some reviews, people!!!

Nikala: And just for you guys, here are the children of Sasori and Hikari from oldest to youngest:

**Hitomi no Akasuna:**_ A black haired, hazel eyed girl. 13 years old. Means Beautiful in Japanese._

**Hoshi no Akasuna:** _A red haired, hazel eyed girl. 10 years old. Means star in Japanese. First born of the twins._

**Kasumi no Akasuna:** _A black haired, blue eyed girl. 10 years old. Means mist in Japanese. Second born of the twins._

**Ryuu no Akasuna:** _A red haired, blue with hazel eyed boy. 6 years old. Means dragon in Japanese._

Kitsune: **And that is the end of this special chapter, and now their is only one more thing to say...**

All/but Inner: **THREE!!!!!**

All/but Inner: **TWO!!!!! **

All/but Inner: **ONE!!!!!**

All/but Inner: **READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Important Author's Note

NikalaKitsune: Hello everyone!!!!

Kitsune/Nikala: **Yes hello!!!**

Inner: _Hello..._

Nikala: Hey Inner, your talking again!!!

Inner:_............_

NikalaKitsune: Idjiot...

Kitsune:**...'sighs'...**

Nikala: What...?

NikalaKitsune: Tell here before I kill her.

Kitsune: **You fucking idjiot she just starts to talk again, and there you go into uncharted fucking territory, and she won't talk again you fucking idjiot!!!!!**

Nikala: Wha...

NikalaKitsune: Idiot just shut up!!!!!!!!!!

Kitsune:**............I warned you.**

Nikala:...'speechless'...

Kitsune: **Are you guys calmed down now...?**

Nikala:

* * *

NikalaKitsune:...............idjiot.

Kitsune:**....'sweatdrop'....I'll take that as a no.**

**_~~~~1 hour later~~~~_**

Kitsune:**...How about now...?**

**_~~~~Silience~~~~_**

Inner:_...NikalaKitsune...don't you have to...say something to the...readers...?_

NikalaKitsune:...'snaps out of daze'...Why yes I have to thank you, Inner.

Inner: _Your welcome..._

Kitsune: **Well what is it...?**

NikalaKitsune: That there is going to be another buddy on here, when I'm sick or not on here...

Nikala:...And this is?

NikalaKitsune: My other personality off of quizilla...

Kitsune:**...And they are?**

NikalaKitsune: HikariOfTheRedSand!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_~~~~~Silience~~~~~_**

NikalaKitsune: Do you...want to meet her...?

Nikala/Kitsune/Inner: **_Sure..._**

NikalaKitsune: Okay come in...HikariOfTheRedSand!!!!!

**_~~~A red-headed girl with onyx eyes steps out into are 'fun' area~~~_**

NikalaKitsune: Hello Hikari!!!

HikariOfTheRedSand(Hikari):**_ Hello NikalaKitsune, Kitsune, Nikala, and Inner...'she turns toward each of as she saids are names bordly, like she doesn't care, and in a way she doesn't'...Greetings to you all..._**

Nikala: Uhhhh...does she always talk like that...?

NikalaKitsune: No not all the time, sometimes she shows that she is interested in something...

Kitsune: **So basicly never, right?**

NikalaKitsune: Yeah...

Kitsune/Nikala:**...'sweatdrop'...**

Hikari: **_Got a problem with it!?_**

Nikala: N-No...

Kitsune: **God she's s-scarier than y-you, N-NikalaKitsune...**

NikalaKitsune: Oh I know...

Nikala: Ohh, of course you know!!!!

Hikari:**_...'growls threatingly'..._**

Nikala:...'shaking in fear'...

Kitsune:** At least she didn't growl at me...**

Hikari:**_...'growls in the same way at Kitsune, but more darkly'..._**

Kitsune:**...'cowering in the corner, in fear'...**

**_~~~~~Silience~~~~~_**

NikalaKitsune: Well, Hikari you sure scared them...

Hikari: _**Obliviously...Nikkie...**_

NikalaKitsune:...Well don't you have something to say to the readers, in a nice way and not in a evil way, Hikari...?

Hikari: _**Ohhh....yes...**_

NikalaKitsune: Well, can you please say it...?

Hikari:** _Nikkie will not be able to continue this story until there are more reviews, and requests for a baby daddy lovey...thing...so if you want this story to continue please review for Nikkie's sake...or she will cry until you do...forever..._**

NikalaKitsune: Okay...thank you Hikari...can you also see the readers off...?

Hikari: **_Read and Review...or I will kill you, painfully...in your sleep..._**

NikalaKitsune:...'laughs'...Hikari always the kider...

Hikari: **_I'm not kiding..._**

NikalaKitsune:....your not...? o.0

Hikari: _**No...**_

NikalaKitsune:...'o.0'...Please don't listen to her, but please read and review for my sake at least...

Hikari: **_Read..._**

NikalaKitsune: And Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
